Ghouls and Beasts
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Draculaura and Frankie end up in another world thanks to one of Twyla's magic doorways. But despite their fears, they become friends with the most unusual and appealing creatures.


**Just a oneshot I always wanted to do! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

It was a calm evening in Salem, Oregon. Frankie Stein and Draculaura were walking down the dark, foggy path to Twyla's house.

They were coming over for a study party.

"Another night at Boogie Mansion..." Draculaura held tightly to her backpack.

"Don't worry, Draculaura. This time, things will be different." Frankie assured her.

Last time the ghouls went to Twyla's house, they were transported to another word when Draculaura walked through one of the many, many doors inside Boogie Mansion.

They arrived.

Frankie performed the secret knock on the right door. It slid open and there was Twyla.

"Hey, ghouls." Twyla smiled.

The two beasties entered Twyla's home. It still had the old Boogey charm. Dark hallways, random doors, and creepy music eerily playing from nowhere.

"So, what's going on, Twyla?" asked Draculaura.

Twyla shrugged. "Not much. Same old, same old."

Draculaura's tummy grumbled a little. "Say, Twyla, do you have any veggies I can nibble on?"

"Sure, the kitchen's right over there." Twyla pointed to a door without looking back.

Draculaura looked over and saw a door. A single, normal looking door. "Okay! Thanks!"

The young vampire entered the door. And sure enough, there was a kitchen.

And a very...normal looking kitchen at that.

"Wow! What a beautiful kitchen!" Draculaura said as she walked in.

"Who are you?!" a voice exclaimed.

Draculaura jumped. "Who said that?!"

"I did!"

Spinning around, Draculaura saw the voice was coming from...a stove?!

"Mademoiselle! What are you doing here?!"

"A talking stove?!" Draculaura couldn't believe her eyes! It was an old fashioned looking stove with a face and chef hat. "Whoa! I've never seen a talking stove before!" Draculaura took a picture with her phone. "Twyla has the coolest kitchen!"

The angry stove pointed a metallic finger at Draculaura. "I demand you to tell me who you are!"

"My name's Draculaura." she said in her friendly voice. "I'm a vampire." She smiled, showing her fangs.

The stove dropped his finger. He looked shocked. "A what?!"

"You okay?"

The stove panicked and ran out of the kitchen.

Draculaura stared. "What was that all about?" She shrugged. "Oh, well." She searched the kitchen for some veggies.

"It's strange that this is Twyla's kitchen." The vampire had a point. It looked nothing like the rest of Twyla's house. It was brightly lit and looked like something from a history book.

"Maybe Twyla is remodeling." Draculaura found a ripe tomato and began eating it.

"Hm, I wonder what else Twyla is remodeling?" Draculaura licked the tomato juice off her fingers and went through the other door. She gasped when she found herself in a huge castle.

"Oh. My. Ghoul!" Draculaura walked into the dark castle.

Back in the kitchen, Frankie entered the kitchen. "Draculaura?" She gasped when she saw the immaculate kitchen. "Whoa! Voltage!"

"Hi!" a little voice squeaked.

"Huh?" Frankie spun around. "Who said that?"

"Down here!"

Frankie looked down and there was a little teacup smiling up at her. "Hello!"

"Aw! Well, aren't you cute!" Frankie cooed, kneeling down to meet this talking teacup.

"I'm Chip."

Frankie then saw a teacup hopping towards her. "Chip! Come back here this instant!"

"Oh! Hello!" Frankie greeted. "Who are you?"

"Mrs. Potts." said the teacup. "Who, or rather, what on Earth are you?!"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Frankie Stein, the daughter of Frankenstein." Frankie introduced.

Mrs. Potts nearly choked on her own breath. "You're...what?!"

A woman came into the kitchen. Frankie was stunned to see that it was a human!

"Who are you?!" the woman gasped, looking at Frankie in horror.

"Who am I?! Who are you?!" Frankie gasped back.

"I...I'm Belle."

"I'm Frankie, Frankie Stein. Uh, I'm guessing you live here?"

Belle nodded.

"Oh, no..." Frankie had a feeling and she and Draculaura were in for a long night.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draculaura was exploring this strange, mysterious castle.

"When Twyla redecorates, she really commits." the teen vampire noted. She admired the terrifying monster statues and gothic architecture. "Hmm, I wonder where Twyla's room is?"

"Mademoiselle?"

Draculaura turned and saw the living stove, along with a mantle clock and a candelabra.

"Oh! It's you again!" Draculaura smiled to the stove. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Oh my Heavens!" the clock turned white seeing Draculaura's fangs. He let out a scream when the vampire picked him up.

"Wow! All these talking objects! Twyla is so lucky!" Draculaura said, fascinated with the living clock. "What's your name?"

"Er, Cogsworth." a clock answered, a bit surprised.

"Fangtastic to meet you!" She looked at the other objects. "And you are?"

"Lumiere, pleased to meet you, Madame." the candelabra said with a kindly bow. "And this is Chef Bouche."

"Uh, hello." the nervous stove replied.

"Nice to meet you." Draculaura was having such a wonderful time. "This is the best time I've ever had at Twyla's house!"

The objects looked confused.

"Draculaura!" Frankie came running in with Belle, Chip, and Mrs. Potts.

"Frankie! Check out this awesome place! Twyla has these talking objects and-"

"No, Draculaura!" said Frankie. "This isn't Twyla's house! We're in another world again!"

Draculaura froze. "What...?"

 **Rrrrrrrr...**

The vampire stiffened when she heard growling coming from behind. She turned around there was a gigantic, muscular creature!

"AAAAAAAH!" Draculaura and Frankie screamed.

Draculaura was so scared, she dropped Cogsworth. The clock landed harshly on the floor, gears and springs scattered.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Draculaura was going to pick him up but the creature lunged at her.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" snarled the creature.

"Uh...uh..." Draculaura tried to speak. But whatever this monster was made her tongue-tied.

All she knew was that he was really big, really hairy, and altogether scary!

"I-I'm sorry! I think I have the wrong address!" Draculaura finally realized this wasn't Twyla's house at all!

"Beast! Leave her alone!" Belle said. But the Beast was not pleased with these intruders.

Draculaura tried to back away, wanting some distance between her and this angry beast, her back was against the wall.

"GET OUT!" roared the Beast. He reached out to grab her.

Draculaura screamed and became a bat. She flew up high in the air.

"What the-?!" the Beast stumbled and hit his forehead against the wall. He roared in pain.

"Oh my ghoul!" Draculaura became herself again. "I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" She helped the Beast get to his feet.

The Beast was completely baffled. This girl, who can turn into a bat, was afraid of him and now she's helping him? His head hurt badly, he put his paw over the wound.

"Oh! You're head!" Draculaura helped him sit down. "You need ice on it!"

"I'll get some right away!" Belle rushed to the kitchen while the girls comforted the Beast.

"Who...are you girls?" asked the Beast.

"My name's Draculaura." she smiled.

"And I'm Frankie Stein."

"Why are you helping a monster like me?" The Beast sadly looked away.

"What do you mean? I'm a monster too." said Draculaura. "I'm a vampire."

"And I'm a monster too." Frankie added, removing her hand to prove it.

Beast and the objects yelped in surprise.

"See?" Frankie reattached her hand back on her wrist.

"But...why are you here?" asked the Beast.

"We're sorry. But we came here by mistake." Draculaura explained. "We mean you no harm."

Belle returned with an ice pack. "I have the ice."

"Let's take a look at that boo boo." Draculaura cooed, gently removing the Beast's paw from his forehead.

Draculaura drew back on fear. There was blood coming from the Beast's wound.

"B-B-Blood..." Draculaura fainted. Frankie caught her.

"Wha-?! What happened?!" asked a startled Beast.

Frankie started fanning her friend. "You see, Draculaura maybe a vampire, but she's very squeamish. In fact, she faints at the sight of blood!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. A vampire afraid of blood?!

The Beast put the ice on his head. "We better get her in bed."

Everyone agreed and carried Draculaura to Belle's bedroom.

* * *

Draculaura awoke in a lavish bedroom. "Huh? Where am I?"

"My bedroom." said Belle, smiling at her.

"Thank goodness you're alright, my dear!" Cogsworth said, relieved.

"Yes," the Beast stepped forward, he looked a bit nervous. "Draculaura, I'm sorry for...scaring you like that."

"It's okay." Draculaura smiled her fangs out. "No harm done. It was all a big misunderstanding." She got out of the bed and looked around. "This a beautiful room! I just love your castle!"

"Thank you." Belle and Beast said together. They blinked and looked at each other.

The ghouls giggled.

Draculaura's eye caught something. "Wow! Look at those dresses!" She pranced over to the rack of beautiful dresses and ball gowns.

"Yes, I was trying to find which one would look good on me." Belle looked a little bashful. "I couldn't help but pick them all!"

"Well, I think this one would look good on me!" Draculaura held up a pink dress decorated with black lace. She held it against herself and looked at a full-length mirror. "What do you think?"

Frankie giggled. The others stared.

"I don't think that mirror is going to help." Beast said.

"Huh?" Draculaura looked at the mirror and saw only the dress. "Oh, yeah. No reflection. I forget that sometimes."

Belle chucked. Her laugh was contagious as Beast and his friends laughed too.

"You certainly are amazing girls, aren't you?" said Lumiere.

"Aw, thanks." Frankie said, her neck bolts sparking. "But you guys are just as amazing!"

"She's right, speaking of amazing..." Draculaura said. "I think I found the perfect dress for you, Belle!"

When she took out the dress, Belle's eyes lit up like stars.

The dress was a golden ball gown. It shimmered with such radiance and beauty.

"Oh! It's wonderful!" Belle breathed out.

"I think this is the one for sure!" Draculaura said, handing the girl the dress.

Just then, a closet door opened. Everyone looked and saw pair of eyes flashed from the dark.

The door opened. It was Twyla.

"Guys! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Twyla gasped when the Beast growled at her.

"Hey, it's okay, Big guy!" said Frankie. "This is Twyla. She's a friend."

"Uh...I think it's time to go, guys." said the young boogieman.

Draculaura frowned. "Oh, do we have to?"

"I'm afraid so, Drac." said Frankie. "We have to go."

Draculaura sighed. She felt something on her shoulder, she saw it was the Beast's paw.

"We'll never forget you girls." the Beast's blue eyes twinkled. "Take care of yourselves."

To the Beast's surprise, Draculaura out his arms around him in a big hug. "You too, Beast."

Frankie and Draculaura then said their goodbyes. They took one more look back at their newfound friends and went through the closet door, back where the uncle belong.

"What wonderful girls." Belle said.

"Yes, they were." Beast admitted. Those girls may look monstrous. But their kindness gave him such warmth in his heart.

Like the warmth Belle gives him.

Belle stroked the Beast's mane. "I'm sure we'll see them again someday."

"Yes, someday." Beast smiled. He took Belle's hand and kissed it. "Would you like to see the stars with me tonight, Belle?"

"Yes, please."

The two headed to the balcony to see the starry sky together.

For the two monsters taught them a thing or two that night.

That everyone is different, just like every monster is different.

And for the first time ever, the Beast was alright with what he was. Because he knew that Belle loved him just as much as any human.

* * *

 **How about that? Draculaura picked out Belle's famous dress! ;)**


End file.
